Striker
by wolfhawk99
Summary: When a mysterious hooded figure saves the lives of the dwarves, they all believe they can trust her, and except her into their company. But the figure holds many secrets - secrets which will need to be unlocked, if they are to successfully complete their mission. I will try to update weekly, maybe twice a month. PLEASE review! My first FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so this is my first fanfic and it would really help if you would R&R! I will try and update ASAP, but will probably be once a week. So much is going on in school now! Thanks XD**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any characters, they belong to JRR Tolkien (unfortunately)**

Chapter 1

I sat high up in the tree, my feet dangling down from the branch and resting my back against the trunk. The tree was very big; about twenty metres high and quite thick, and I was hidden among the branches and leaves towards the top. I would have gone higher up, but the tree was already bending a bit under my weight and I didn't want to push my look. I had already done that too many times.

My long, blonde curly hair flapped about my face as the wind blew, and my cheeks were burning from the cold. I was a pretty girl, not beautiful, but not ugly. I had a heart shaped face and my hair was my best feature. My eyes were a striking blue colour, like the ocean on a warm summers' day. I had a dainty nose, a few freckles and nicely shaped lips. My skin was pale, 'like a spring morning' my Papa used to say and I looked like I had never seen the sun. I was very small for a human, the same height as a dwarf, I guess, which is probably why I liked them so much. I looked old for my age, except for my height. I was sixteen years old, but I looked more like twenty.

From my perch I could see for miles and miles. Unfortunately, the miles were all covered by a sea of green and brown leaves, as far as the eye could see. Far below me were the dwarves I had been following for a while, and the weird little creature that had been tagging along behind them.

They were cooking around a little campfire, and some were chatting amongst themselves. A couple of meters away, two younger dwarves were watching over the ponies. One had long, wavy dark hair, and the other had long strait blond hair, braided in some places.

I heard bustling and watched as the small creature came up to the young dwarves, holding bowls filled with food. They talked for a while, and then the creature walked off in the opposite direction, followed by the dwarves. Curious, I followed them, leaping from one branch to another and hardly making a noise. After a couple of minutes, they stopped and quickly hid behind trees. Then I saw why.

Three trolls were sitting around the fire, wearing only a loincloth around their waists. Behind them, some ponies were trapped in a pen, nervously flicking their heads. Rage burned inside me, and it took all of my willpower not to kill them in that instance. How dare they trap innocent horses to be eaten! How dare they! As much as I felt an almost overpowering desire to kill the trolls, I wanted to see what the dwarves would do. So I waited in my new perch.

The dwarves pushed the other creature into the clearing and ran off. The poor creature looked bewildered and frightened, but I have to admit I admired his courage. Not a lot of people would creep up on a troll, never mind three.

He silently crept behind the trolls and started untying the horse's gate. For the next few minutes, I watched as he tried to undo the rope, and then attempt to take something from the troll's pocket. Then, in a 'twist of fate' one of the trolls picked him up and blew his nose on the creature! Yes, blew his nose! I gagged and almost fell out of the tree, but kept my balance luckily. Oh my goodness, I was so pleased that I wasn't on the receiving end of that! The troll finally realised that something wasn't right, and that was when he noticed the creature.

He was covered from head to toe in green, slimy troll snot. The trolls started panicking and that was when thirteen dwarves burst through from the edge of the forest, yelling an ear-splitting battle cry which went something along the lines of AAARRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! Thirteen dwarves and three trolls fighting is the strangest, most hilarious and almost scariest sight I have ever seen. And trust me; I've seen a lot of things!

Unfortunately, just as I was starting to enjoy things, the fighting stopped and the thirteen dwarves found themselves split into two, one group in bags next to the fire, and the other group tied to the spit roast hanging above the fire. I know I said unfortunately, but trolls and dwarves fighting are quite funny and something you do not want to miss. The small creature was also tied in a bag and slung on top of the other dwarves. I knew then that they were dead unless I helped them.

I went back to my original perch and climbed down. I picked up my bow and quiver that were hidden under a patch of moss and slung them on my back. My twin knives were already crossed on my back, and my sword was at my side. I'll admit, I had way too many weapons, but too many were better than too few.

I slipped my black, leather mask out of my pocket and adjusted it on my face. It was plain, but made by the elves, so it still looked beautiful. I retrieved my satchel containing my books, spare clothes and food and put my black cloak over my shoulders, pulling my hood over my face. All I needed now was to be seen.

I whistled loudly three times. In a few seconds my horse came galloping into few. He was a dapple grey stallion, called Shadowfax, and was beautiful. He stood sixteen hands high and had a long flowing mane, and tail that swished as he walked.

I swung myself onto his back, and he reared up onto his hind legs like he always does when he knows there will be a fight. He's like that. He knows what I feel and think and what we are about to do before I even think it myself. We are so close; he is like my sibling but in horse form.

We raced off through the forest and broke into the clearing. The trolls were debating with each other how to eat the dwarves, and turned their heads quickly at the sound of us breaking into the clearing. Luckily, I had caught them off guard.

I whipped out my bow and notched an arrow to it, and shot the first troll in the leg. He fell over and hit his head on the log he was sitting on. I purposely didn't aim for the head or neck because I wanted a real fight.

Placing my bow quickly into place on my back, I pulled out my twin knives and jumped off Shadowhawk's back. He jumped over the unconscious troll and started to buck his back legs in attempt to draw the troll's attention from me.

I jumped towards the closest troll and used the spit roast to jump onto his back. I only got as far as his back though, so I hauled myself up the rest of the way using my twin knives. The troll screamed out in agony.

"Aaargghhhhhh!" he screamed. "Stupid human girl!"

I was onto his shoulders now and wrapped my legs around his neck so I was strangling him. He screamed again, and I pulled out my horn from my belt and gave it two long blasts.

Suddenly, about two dozen wolves erupted from the edge of the forest, snarling and growling.

"Blaze, Storm, Brolyn, Faolan and Thunder! Take that troll over there!" I shouted to a group of wolves to my left. They stopped snapping at the trolls ankle's and instead leapt up onto the troll that was recovering from his unconsciousness. He fell to the ground again, groaning.

"Behind you!" one of the dwarves on the floor shouted. I spun around, only to be flung into the side of a tree, inches away from being splintered by a broken branch. I tried to stand, but the world started spinning and my head felt like it was cracked in half.

"Lobo! Tala!" I shouted my voice sounding like I was underwater. "Get the dwarves out of the bag! Rip the sacks open with your teeth!" That was the last thing I said before I saw a blinding light and slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke to a heavy breathing beside me. I could smell smoke lingering in the air around me. The breathing was steady and comforting, but the smoke blocked my nostrils and caused my throat to close up. I debated whether to open my eyes and find the source of the sound and disgusting smell, or go back to the lovely, comforting darkness…

_No! _I thought, panicking. If I fell back asleep again, I might never wake up. My Papa had been a doctor, before he died, and he had told me enough stories to last a lifetime about people who went to sleep and never woke up.

I decided to get up, and see where I was and if I could escape, but when I tried to open my eyes, I found for some reason that I couldn't. I started to shout out loud, but my lips were sealed together and I couldn't part them. I mumbled as best as I could, and blew out through my nostrils in attempt to catch the person's attention. I heard shuffling, and a soft muttering and warm breath on my face and then my eyelids fluttered open.

I looked around me, and saw an old friend. "Gandalf!" I cried, looking upon the familiar face of the kind wizard I had known since a child. I sat up and flung my arms around his neck and swallowed the lump in my throat. Gandalf chuckled and undid my arms from around his neck, lowering me back to the ground.

"Gandalf, w-what happened?" I asked. "I-I remember the trolls… then a bright light… and then complete darkness. How long was I out for?"

"Long enough." He replied, as always answering in riddles. I was about to tell him, but he cut me off. "You made quite an entrance there, didn't you? Luckily for you and the dwarves, I got there just in time. You were just about to be squashed by a very angry troll, when I struck the rock and the sun came pouring in. Turned them all to stone." He chuckled.

"Are the dwarves okay?" I asked suddenly. I had even given a second thought to them yet. I hadn't even thought about my dear wolves. I started panicking then. What if one was hurt? What if one was… No. I wouldn't think it. Not dead, not dead, not dead. I repeated this over and over again to myself while I waited for Gandalf's reply. I stood up quickly, testing myself to see if I would be okay on standing on my feet. Thankfully, I didn't fall straight onto my butt.

"The dwarves are fine, thanks to you," he replied. "But I don't think you should do that now. You are not yet fully recovered." His face creased up in concern, but I wasn't going to be put off that easily.

"I'm fine." I replied. "Is the weird little creature okay?" I asked, wondering why he had been with thirteen dwarves. Is that natural?

"Weird little creature? Oh, you must mean our burglar, Mr Baggins." He said, chuckling to himself. He had an amused look on his face, which made me wonder what I had said wrong.

"What is he? I asked. I felt stupid, but knew I wouldn't get anywhere if I didn't even know who I was in the company of. Besides, I had never even seen one before, so how was I to know?

"He is a Hobbit." Gandalf replied. He must have seen the look of confusion on my face, because he carried on talking. "A Hobbit. Not heard of one? Hmmmm… let's see. They are also called Halflings and Shire-folk. They come from the shire, the name is a clue." My face lit up as I realised what he was talking about.

"Oh!" I almost shouted. "One of them funny people! I know what you are on about! The little curly haired people with the big furry feet!" Gandalf chuckled again (honestly, I don't know why he chuckles all the time. Maybe he just likes the sound of it), and his eyes creased up as he did so.

"Where are Luna and Blaze?" I asked. "And Faolan and Lobo and Ice and Bandit and Fable? And all my other wolves?" I was sounding quite hysterical, but I didn't care. My wolves were all I had and I couldn't bear it if something had happened to one of them. Ever since I ran away after my Papa died, I have been living rough; sleeping on the floor or in a tree, eating plants or dead animals, and drinking from streams. The wolves – and other forest creatures – became my family, and now they could be hurt because of me. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes.

"Come on Rhoewia of the Pack" Gandalf said smirking, using my full name. "I have not known you to cry, and I do not intend to see you. Your wolves a perfectly safe, I have seen to it myself. Seeing as you seem to be fine, I think I will take you to meet your admirers." He said with a wink and a smile.

Pulling a face, I hauled myself up from the floor, and realised most of my clothes were gone. I was only wearing my comfy brown leather pants, and a white under shirt made of linen. I was not particularly bothered, but how was I to make an impression wearing one layer of clothing?

"Gandalf?" I asked. "Where are my clothes?" I searched around and found them in the corner of what I now saw was a small cave, just as he was about to reply. "Doesn't matter anymore. Where are we?" I asked, looking around at my bearings.

"You certainly have a lot of questions." Gandalf said, chuckling (here we go again). "We are still in Trollshaw forest, almost at the end. We will still be travelling for at least another day before we reach the edge."

"What do you mean by 'we'?" I asked, thinking he meant himself and the dwarves, but kind of hoping he meant me, too.

"You saved the Company's lives." Gandalf replied. "They will not forget that. They want your help and excellent fighting skills, and want to repay you, so will gladly give you a share of the treasure an–" I cut him off abruptly.

"Wait a minute," I said. "Did you say treasure?" I was unsure of what I had heard, as I was only half-listening while pulling on my overcoat and boots. I tied my sword belt around my waist and my specially made harness to hold my twin knives. My bow and arrow lay on the ground next to the plate of food I only just discovered.

"Of course I did Rhoewia." Gandalf replied. "Keep up. Anyway, I am sure the dwarves will inform you soon. Come one, hurry up!" he said and we came out of the cave.

At first I couldn't see anything. The light was bright, and I thought I was blind. After a couple of seconds, though, my eyes soon adjusted to the sun and I could see clearly.

There was another cave to the right of the one I had been in, with a white haired dwarf and a brown haired dwarf sitting outside, on a fallen tree. As I stepped out they both looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back nervously.

"That is Dori and Nori." Gandalf told me. A few meters from the cave entrance, a large fire was burning, and around it sat some dwarves.

The fat ginger one was stirring the pot over the fire, and a cheerful looking one with a funny hat was teasing him. Next to him was an older, white haired dwarf, chatting to two dwarves who looked alike, except one had ginger hair, and one had white. A big bulky one was sitting on a log with his back against the tree, sharpening two deadly looking axes. At the far end of the fire, a young dwarf was sitting crossed leg on the ground, his tongue sticking out as he wrote something in a notebook, and he looked by far the kindest dwarf of the lot. Sitting on a fallen tree, the furthest from the fire, was an old, battle scarred old dwarf. He had what looks like half of an orc axe stick in his head and you could tell by just looking at him that he was not very sociable.

"Over there is Bombur" he pointed to the one cooking, "and sitting next to him is his brother Bofur. The older dwarf over there is Balin, and the two dwarves sitting next to him are Oin and Gloin." He pointed to the dwarves that looked alike. Then, he pointed at the one sharpening the axes. "That is Dwalin, Balin's brother, and over there," he chuckled, "is young Ori. He is the quietest of the lot, and I must say I am quite fond of him."

I counted up the dwarves and found out I had only seen ten.

"Gandalf?" I asked. "I thought there were thirteen dwarves, but you've only introduced ten." I said.

"I am sure you will meet the rest soon." Gandalf replied. His riddles and half-answers were starting to annoy me, but I was used to it, so I kept my mouth shut.

As I stepped away from the entrance of the cave, all the dwarfs' heads' turned and looked at me. Some looked surprised, some looked shocked, and some were nudging each other. Some looked… _happy?_ Then all of a sudden, ten dwarves started shouting all at once, all nudging each other and fighting for attention. My head was bursting. Seriously. Ten dwarves all babbling at once is something you do not want to experience, unlike troll fighting.

"Silence!" Gandalf shouted, and all mouths snapped shut. It might have been me, but I could swear that he rose in height and the sky darkened. Weird. He nudged me forward and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Errrrr…" I started, unsure what to say. "So, er, hello, I'm umm… Rhoewia and I'm feeling kind of nervous right now…" I laughed, unsure what to do.

"Has any of you dwarves got enough manners to come and introduce yourselves?" Gandalf asked, giving them all glares. I felt more at ease, knowing he had my back. The white haired one stood up and came towards me, stopping a few feet in front of me. He bowed lowly, his beard sweeping against the floor.

"Balin, son of Fundin, at your service." He said in a wise voice. I immediately liked him, as he seemed kind and was obviously respected in the company. He turned around and cleared his throat, and the two brothers who looked alike rose up and stepped forward. Balin went back to his seat, and sat down.

"Gloin, son of Groin, at your service." He said bowing like Balin did but not as low. At the same time, his brother did the same.

"Oin, son of Groin, at your service." After standing up straight again, they retreated to their seats as the rest of the dwarves came up, sometimes in pairs and sometimes alone.

When they had all introduced themselves, Balin called to the dwarves at the entrance to the other cave, and told them to come down and join them. They shouted something unrecognisable into the cave, and descended down the slope to join their friends and sit around the fire. I did the same, sitting in the space on the log at the far end of the fire, on my own. The talkative dwarf, Bofur I think he was called came and sat next to me, humming a tune under his breath. I didn't recognise it, but liked it all the same, as it reminded me of a song I had been taught a long time ago. The younger dwarf, Ori, came and sat the other side of me, and started to draw something into his leather book. I leaned over, looking to see what he was doing. Suddenly, I gasped. He had drawn a beautiful young stag, with smooth brown eyes and a strong stature, and kingly stance. Ori looked up at me with surprise, and quickly slammed his book shut, but it was too late; I had already seen it.

"Ori!" I exclaimed. "That is absolutely beautiful!" He looked up at me and smiled shyly, and thanked me. Some movement from the cave entrance made me look up, and I saw three strong, young dwarves walking down to the fire.

The one on the left was one of the dwarves I had seen while watching from the tree. He had long blond hair with plaits, and had a long, mean sword strapped to his back. The one to the right had long dark wavy hair, with a bow and quiver of arrows, along with a sword. They both looked kind, but you could tell that if anything got between them and something they wanted; they were indestructible. I quickly averted my gaze from them and to the one in the middle. I froze in my chair, like a statue. I knew the one in the middle form somewhere, but I don't know where from. He had hair like the one to the right, but it was pushed back, and had a long fur coat on. He looked straight at me and stopped in his tracks. The two dwarves beside him looked at him with concerned eyes, but he didn't notice.

"Rhoewia?" He asked cautiously and I nodded slowly, flicking through memories to see where I knew him from. "Do you know who I am?" he said. I shook my head, but a cold sweat came over me, for some reason I didn't want to hear what he was going to say.

"Rhoewia," he said, "I am Thorin Oakenshield, of Erebor. I am your brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Silence. That is the first thing that I heard. The birds in the trees stopped singing their songs, and the wind stopped whipping through the air, stopping the trees from swaying gently. I gaped at Thorin, my mouth almost reaching the floor. I was not the only one. Twelve dwarves and a hobbit were doing the same, except they looked even more confused. Only Gandalf didn't look surprised, and Thorin looked nervous.

"_WHAT?!" _ I shouted at the top of my voice. Everyone else burst into cries of 'what does he mean?' and whispers of 'what is he on about?', but my voice made the insects scurry back into their dark holes, and the fish to swim quickly off down the stream.

"Rhoe–" Thorin started, but was drowned out by my shouts.

"What on Middle Earth are you on about?" I shouted loudly. The dwarves stopped whispering and turned to face us. The two dwarves standing by Thorin (who I later learnt were called Fili and Kili) looked at him quizzing. "There is no way you are my brother. You are a dwarf, and I am a human. Yes, a very small human, but still a human. I am not related to some random dwarf who I have never met before!" my voice was hysterical. I didn't, wouldn't and couldn't believe it.

"Rhoewia," Gandalf said, "I think you should listen to your Brother."

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" I shouted. I was getting worried. He couldn't be my brother, could he? _No, _I thought, _that would mean everything Papa had told me would be a lie. _All the times he said my Mama was dead, killed in a fire along with my brother and sister, would be fake. All the false stories I had been told, all the false dreams I had about somehow being reunited with Mama, all… gone…

I couldn't bear the thought of my beloved Papa lying to me about my entire life. Without a further thought, I sprinted off into the forest, leaving my bow and other weapons behind. I heard cries behind me, but didn't glance back to see if I was being followed.

I reached a little stream where I stopped. I could no longer hear shouts, so felt safe to rest for a while. As I sat down, I realised I still had my horn around my waist. Gandalf mustn't have taken it off. I debated whether to blow it or not. If I did, I would run the risk of the dwarves following the sound, but would be with my wolves once again. If I didn't, I probably wouldn't be found, but would be lonely. I always called on my wolves in times like this. Not that I am told every day I have a brother whose life I managed to save without realising it. But when I am sad, confused or worried; calling on my wolves, and just sitting there listening to their breathing while stroking their warm fur, makes me feel not so alone.

Eventually, my love of my wolves won over, and I blew two long blasts, savouring the sound of the calming horn. After waiting for only a minute, about two dozen wolves came in a great big pack, racing out of the forest and bounding over the small stream in one leap.

I was bombarded by tongues and fur, and once we had got the entire hello's over and done with, I sat crossed legged on the damp floor, with tens of wolves lazing around me. I glanced around to see who was here.

The closest to me was Blaze, the Alpha female of the pack, and also the oldest. Being ten years old, she usually just orders the others around, but she was the one who took me in, and taught me the way of the wolf. Lying next to her was the female Beta, Lunar. She has a stunning white coat, like the moon, and captivating blue eyes. To my other side was Lobo, the alpha male, the same age as Blaze, but still the best hunter of the pack. Next to him was Shadow, the Beta male, who is a black as the night, with blue eyes like Lunar. Behind me are Blu and Brolyn, two younger grey wolves with gold eyes who are the proud parents of Piper, a one year old pup with a lively attitude, who was sitting next to Blu. Lying down in a protective all around me was the rest of my wolves. Ren, Skye, Slade and Logan were lying to my right, a group of sandy brown and black wolves, all siblings. To my left was Rain, Star and Tala, a group of grey wolves. On my lap was Faolan, a two month old wolf cub who followed me around everywhere and was the cutest thing ever. Patrolling around the circle of wolves with me in the middle was the packs' guarders. Hunter and Ranger, two light brown wolves, were patrolling the east, while Bandit and Fable, two black wolves, the west. Forrest and Scout, grey and red wolves, were lying looking out to the south, and Frost and Ice, both pure whites, were lazing about to the North.

We sat there in silence for about half an hour, just listening to the wind in the air, and the bubbling of the stream. Then, Hunter and Ranger started to growl. Not loudly, but loud enough for me to hear. I wondered who it could be. Ha, yeah right. It was probably one of them stupid dwarves, but it could possibly be something worse. I was about to push Faolan off my lap, but he already knew there was danger, and was advancing with the younger wolves back into the forest. Blaze and Lobo remained, along with the guarders, but with a quick nod from me, they followed the others into the forest.

By now, Hunter, Ranger, Scout, Forrest, Fable, Bandit, Frost and Ice were circling the edge of the forest. My head was cocked to the side, listening for the intruder. All the years of living with the wolves have benefited me. I had excellent hearing and sight, and could hunt for prey using my bare hands. I could hear soft footsteps and the crack of twigs under someone's boot, and my body tensed. But then I also heard heavy breathing – and only dwarves can breathe that loud – and I relaxed. I signalled to the wolves to go, as there was no danger, but shook my head to Hunter and Bandit, a signal they now know means _stay_.

Just as the last of the wolves' tails were disappearing, a dwarf came out of the clearing and saw me, sitting next to the stream with Hunter and Bandit lying next to me. He stopped at the edge of the forest and watched me for a while. I found myself staring back. He was tall for a dwarf, about the same height as me, with shoulder length, wavy, dark brown hair, and warm brown eyes. He had a small beard, and light skin, browned from staying out in the sunlight day after day. After studying me for a while, as though I was a caged animal, he advanced towards me, taking long strides. He stopped a few paces in front of me and glanced at Hunter and Bandit. His looks weren't nervous, like most peoples I come across. It was more like amusement, and maybe a little bit of wonder.

I felt Bandit's eyes on me and looked down at him. His eyes were asking if I wanted him to move, so I flicked my hand and indicated him to sit on my other side, next to Hunter. He slowly stood up and loped slowly to my right, lying down.

The dwarf (Kili I think) came towards me and sat down next to me. I could feel a growl rising in Hunter's throat, so I tickled him behind the ears, where he likes best. Kili sat down by me, and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"He's upset." Kili started. He had a rich voice, and it was comforting. "He's my uncle, you know. In my entire life, I have never seen him like this."

"So, tell me, _Kili,_" I said, emphasizing his name. "How could he be upset, when we have never met before? Hmmm? I have absolutely no idea who he is, so how is he upset?" I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier, about to burst. "I should go." I said standing up. I knew what happened when I got angry: I couldn't control my skills. Kili grabbed my hand as I stood up and pulled me back down.

"Thorin sent me to talk to you, and that is what I will do." He said. "If you don't do this for yourself, then please, do it for me. I try my hardest to please Uncle, but nothing ever works. But this might. Please." I sighed.

"What are you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to know." He replied.

"Okay, well, ummm…" I pondered over what to say. Should I ask him why I didn't know sooner that I had a brother, or why he got rid of me? "Tell me everything from the beginning," I said. "And don't leave anything out!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So, this chapter might be a bit shorter than the rest, so i'm sorry! i have uploaded it earlier because i am going on holiday and may not have any WiFi :'( *sob* (cue dramatic music). Anyway, please, please, PLEASE review, as i want to know what my fellow authors think of the 'Powers' and tell me what you think should happen next! XD Enjoy! :P**

Chapter 4

"When Thorin was a boy," Kili began, staring into the forest, "his father – Thrain II – went away for a while, on what he said was 'business'. He was gone for months on end; his only way of communication was to send a foot soldier with a message. When he was away, he missed his wife so much that words couldn't describe it, that one day he met a woman who reminded him of his wife in so many ways. He ended up having an affair with her." Kili paused, his eyes trained on the forest ahead, and you could tell he was thinking deeply. "After, he realised what he had done was wrong, he broke it off, and she ran away. About a year later, her body was found. She was… uh…" He struggled to say something, and his eyes were darting everywhere.

"Well?" I asked. "She was what? Come on, tell me!"

Kili sighed. "She was dead." He said quietly.

My eyes welled up with tears, and I struggled to swallow the lump in my throat. I never knew her, but nevertheless, she was still my mother. I think. "How?" I whispered my voice croaky with grief.

He looked at me for the first time, and I noticed that he really didn't want to be telling me this. "You should ask Thorin." He said.

I shut my eyes, and a tear slipped out. I brushed it away quickly. "_Please." _I begged. I needed to know the truth, and I didn't want any more secrets or lies.

Kili sighed again and shook his head. His long hair flung around his shoulders. "The doctor thinks it was a goblin attack. He said she was either pregnant, or had just had a child. There was a knife to her chest and heart." He looked down, and we sat in silence for a minute or two.

"Oh." I finally replied, as any more would have had me in tears. After a few minutes, I felt calmer, so I decided to ask a few things.

"When did Thorin found out?" I asked.

He scrunched up his eyes, as if he was trying to remember. "I think it was a couple of years was having a conversation with his – your – father, and it slipped out. At least that's what he said, but it might have been different. He sighed and I suddenly realised I hadn't asked one important question.

"Who are you?" I asked "And why did Thorin send you to speak to me?"

He raised his eyebrows at me, and the corner of his mouth tilted upwards a bit in a half-smile. "I am Kili, son of Dîs, nephew of Thorin. And to be honest, I don't know why he sent me. Maybe it was because he was afraid that you might have one of your wolves bite his head off." I laughed quietly, and looked at Hunter and Bandit lazing around on the floor.

"They only do that if I asked them to." I said. "Have I met him before?" I asked. When he raised his eyebrows, I quickly carried on. "When I saw him, I felt like I had seen him before, but I don't know where from. Maybe it was just an instinct."

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask him yourself." Kili said, standing up. He held out his hand to help me up, but I shook my head.

"I think I will stay here for I while," I told him. "You know, let myself cool off a bit." I looked down, nervously, and could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks for no reason whatsoever. Well, at least no reason _I _could think of. I felt funny. Like I had ten songbirds dashing round like lunatics in my stomach. Kili smiled (he has a _really_ nice smile), and turned back towards the dark forest, taking long strides until he disappeared completely from my view into the darkness and cover of the trees.

I don't know how long I sat there. For all I know, it could have been one hour or one minute. I had a lot of thing – questions – on my mind right now. Who was the man I had grown up calling Papa? And why didn't I know sooner? But the biggest questions of all are: How do I feel about this? and will this change who I am?

Luckily, I knew how to take my mind off the billion (okay, maybe more like four…) questions that were whirling around in my head right now. Checking to make sure I was alone, close my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. Once it was calm and even, I summoned blackness away from the spot near my heart, where my powers were held. Being now in control, I concentrated on my senses. The feel of the hot, energetic flames licking around my body, the smell of the burning fire, the sight of the fiery red and golden flames swirling and leaping in a deadly but breath-taking dance, and the sound of the crackling and flicking flames as the dance up and down. I clicked my finger and a single flame appeared on the tip of my index finger. I stared at it in wonder. I had done this when I was a young girl, but as soon as Papa discovered my 'talents' he banned me from doing it, and seeing the pure terror in his eyes, I had obeyed. Even when I had fought creatures worse than the ones that lurked in the corners of your mind, I could not bring myself to do it. But now, I felt as though fire was my only friend. Of course, it wasn't only fire I could control. It was all the elements. Air, Water, Earth and Fire were all at my command.

I let the fire spread to my hand and felt it tickle my skin. It didn't hurt me – it wouldn't dare. I had no idea how or why I had this, but sometimes it felt like a curse. After a minute of letting it burn within me, I felt the coldness inside me turn to warmth, and let the fire die down until it was only a small flame. Then it vanished, and I let it return to the place by my heart, and covered it with the blackness to make sure it stayed hidden. I knew full well what it could do if I let it roam free inside me.

Standing up, I banished the last of the warmth from me, and realised that Hunter and Bandit had disappeared suddenly. It didn't bother me; they were always doing that, but I felt safer when they were by me.

It took me 20 minutes to walk back to the dwarves' camp. In all my anger, I hadn't realised how far away I had gone. As I walked into the clearing, I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand, to get rid of the last tears I had so freely wept. Gandalf was talking to some dwarves as I walked back in, probably something along the lines of 'don't stare at her when she comes', because, sure enough, as soon as I came closer, they all looked away, and I couldn't help smiling to myself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey! So, this chapter is REALLY short, because I had no idea what to do! **__**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE**__** review and give me ideas of where to go next! It would really help, and I would prefer to write what you think would be interesting, instead of what I think! I may not be able to update as often anymore, as I have tons going on with school right now, but don't stop reading! Anyway, I just want to thank those who have reviewed already! :P**_

Chapter 5

Over the course of the next couple of days, I got to know my new companions. I had 'cooking' lessons with Bombur (actually, it was more like him devouring some bread, and me watching in amazement at how someone – anyone – can do that). I sang songs around the fire, and watched the stars dance in the light of the moon, until the morning sun broke into the sky. I also spent a few wasted hours trying to help the idiotic dwarves learn my wolves' names:

"_That's Faolan, and next to him are Hunter and Bandit." I told them._

"_So Faolan is the one with the black mask around his eyes an–" Nori said._

"_No, Faolan is the small one, and __**Bandit**__ is the one with the mask."_

"_Okay… so next to Burgla–"_

"_**Bandit**__!"_

"–_is Tracker."_

"_**Hunter**__!"_

"_Oh, this is so very confusing! There is Moon and Red and Hail and Wind and Snowy and about a hundred more!" Bofur cried._

"_Actually, I think you will find that it is __**Lunar **__and __**Blu **__and __**Rain**__ and __**Storm**__ and __**Frost**__!"_

And on it went.

A couple of times, I found myself looking at the dwarves, wondering why they were here. The day after my conversation with Kili, I asked them.

"Why are you here?" I asked, while we were talking by the campfire. "I am among your company, and yet I do not know. Are you searching for treasure? Or maybe you are out to destroy all evil, but there again; it is very unlikely by the looks of things."

I raised, my eyebrow, looking at Bombur (scoffing his face, as usual), Balin (sitting with his back against a tree and his feet stretched out on another log), and Ori (the most innocent dwarf I have ever met, at this moment curled up asleep by the fire, with his book in his hands).

"Ahem," Thorin coughed, as though clearing his throat. I braced myself, preparing for a full-on lecture about something to do with world ending and weird, evil person. Instead, what I got was different.

"We plan on going North, to where the great kingdom of Erebor once stood." Thorin explained, and I was slightly (well, actually, it was more like greatly,) pleased that he hadn't gone into a rant about something I didn't want to know about. I sat there in silence, waiting for him to elaborate. Instead, he went back to eating his rabbit that had been caught the previous night.

"So…?" I prompted him.

"Oh, right, of course," he quickly replied. "Years ago, our kingdom was taken over by a dragon, who calls himself Smaug the Magnificent, but who everyone else calls 'Smaug the Terrible'. We want to reclaim our homeland, and prove that nobody messes with us." He finished.

"Uh-huh, you go boyfriend!" I shouted snapping my fingers and flicking my head. I stopped suddenly aware of the dwarves looking at me like I was crazy. I seriously had no idea where that came from.

"Okay!" I shouted, jumping up and nearly knocking my drink all over Bofur, who was sitting next to me, "I'm just going to… you know… probably, er… go to bed? Yeh, I'll do that," I said, then dashed into the cave where I slept, and jumped under my covers fully-dressed, my cheeks already burning before my head hit the floor.

_**Don't forget to review and tell me your ideas of what to do next!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am posting this chapter earlier than usual because I am not sure when I will be able to post next. As I said in my last chapter, I am really busy with school **____** Please review!**_

_**I also want to thank **__**Horserida**__** for the review! And to everyone who are following this story!**_

Chapter 6

The next day, after have breakfast (cooked rabbit), going hunting (for rabbit), making new lining for my boots (from rabbit fur), and burying our rubbish (rabbit bones) we packed up our stuff and got ready to set off. As the dwarves shouldered their bags, I whistled loudly, three times, and Shadowhawk galloped into view only minutes later, his silver mane flowing behind him. The dwarves stopped what they were doing and stared, and I burst out laughing. When they glared at me, I realised this was the first proper time they had seen him; you can't really count the fight with the trolls, as they were probably scared out of their wits.

"Oh," I started, "Guys, this is Shadowhawk, my horse," Shadowhawk reared up and tossed his mane, whinnying and snorting. Then he pawed the ground. "He says we should hurry, that there are goblins on Wolves travelling by night behind us. They are about two nights' behind us."

"Wait," Dwalin asked, "You can speak horse?" he snorted and rolled his eyes and I glared at him.

"No I can't speak horse. That is exactly why I just told you what the horse just said! Are you stupid? Or just really dumb?"

From the back of the cluster of dwarves, Fili and Kili burst out laughing simultaneously. Thorin nudged them and they soon shut up.

"Stop gawking and start walking!" Thorin shouted in his low, gruff voice. I leapt up onto Shadowhawk, and slung my satchel into the saddlebag, along with my food and water supplies. Then we started on our journey out of trollshaw forest.

After hours upon hours of walking (or in my case: riding) with only a few stops for food and drinks, we finally made it to the border, separating hundreds of miles of forest from hundreds of miles of wasteland. I dismounted Shadowhawk, and we stared at the wilderness ahead of us. Every now and then, there were clumps of boulders and hills, but only a few. Thorin walked over to one with Bofur and Dwalin, and started examining around it, to see if there was a suitable place where we could camp. Fili and Kili scouted a couple of metres ahead, up the side of a small hill to see if there was any safer place, while Bombur ate the last of his travel food and Bifur started singing.

"Rhoewia!" Thorin motioned to go over to him. I patted Shadowhawk's neck, and he nudged my hand before cantering back into the forest. I walked over to Thorin and he pointed down below him, to where there was a hill, and then a small ditch, just big enough for a few dwarves.

"Go and check that out for me," he asked. "It might be suitable for us to stay in tonight, but it will only be a quick stop, as Gandalf tells me the Goblins are gaining on us."

I glanced at Gandalf, who had a grim look on his face, and kept glancing back at the forest. "By the looks of things, they will be here tomorrow night, so we must move on quickly. We cannot delay."

"I'll go, but don't get your hopes up. By the looks of things, you couldn't get thirteen – actually, I suppose I must count myself as a dwarf – fourteen dwarves, one gigantic wizard, and a hobbit in that ditch, but I'll try." I turned around and ran splat-bang into Bilbo.

"Errr… sorry, I… er…" he stuttered, and I laughed kindly.

"You were sent to help me?" I asked, "By whom? Wow, I'm amazed. I didn't know I was so much trouble I would need to be watched like a hawk by a little child." Bilbo went bright red and started muttering excuses and shuffling away, but I stopped him.

"Hey," I said, "I'm joking! You are not really a child, though I must say you are quite small. Come on then! I will race you to the ditch! Ha, see? I'm a child still!" I punched him lightly and then raced off. I closed my eyes and imagined I was flying as I ran, and as I got to the where I thought the ditch was, I turned around and opened my eyes. I expected to see him slowly jogging, with cheeks red with oxygen. Instead, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Gandalf! Thorin!" I shouted at the two figures in the distance. "Where is Bilbo? I cannot find him!" From where I stood Gandalf and Thorin's shoulders were shaking, and I panicked, thinking something was wrong. Then I realised what they were doing.

They were laughing.

Laughing. _Laughing! _I glanced at Fili and Kili, and they were bent over double, clutching their sides and roaring with laughter. I frowned, wondering what was wrong. Then I heard a small cough behind me.

I turned around, surprised, and found Bilbo looking very awkward and uncomfortable. I raised my eyebrows in astonishment.

"Wow," I started, "I take it your fast? With them feet?" Bilbo chuckled nervously so I let out a laugh to make him feel more comfortable. "Well, then, we best get started."

About an hour later, ten dwarves were nestled comfortably on the ground. It had turned out that the 'ditch' wasn't a ditch at all; it was a cave. Amongst them somewhere, was Bilbo, and the packs where to the back of the cave, with everyone's weapons. Fili and Kili were on guard tonight, and I decided to stay up with them. Gandalf and Thorin were talking quietly around the other side of the ashes that marked where the fire had been lit.

I got out my sword, and started sharpening the blade with a stone that I picked up from the ground. After a minute of silence, Fili started whistling a song under his breath.

"What is that song?" I asked Fili. It was eerie, but also strangely comforting.

"It is a song that everyone from Erebor knows. Or knew." He told me. "It is a song of old, sung by everyone. Until He came." I knew that He meant Smaug.

"I am sorry about what happened to your home," I told them, addressing both Fili and Kili. Fili smiled kindly at me, and Kili gave me a solemn nod. "I am sorry about my brother," Fili whispered to me, "He is upset to talk about this subject. It brings back painful memories. For both of us."

I stood up and walked over to Kili, sitting next to him. "I am sorry I brought this up," I said to him, "I should have kept quiet."

"It is okay," he told me. "I need to learn not to dwell on the past."

From across the campfire, Thorin and Gandalf hurried towards us. "There is something out there," Thorin said. "Get your weapons and hurry!"

I grabbed my quiver and slung it on my back, and strapped my sword belt around my waist. I picked up my bow, and hurried to where Thorin was standing, looking out.

"What is it?" he asked. I squinted into the darkness, and my heart stopped beating. There were lots of them. Too many.

"GOBLINS!" I shouted at the top of my voice. And the fight began.

_**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**If you are not a fan of fighting scenes, the skip to the place marked in bold, italic writing **_

Chapter 7

_Whoosh! _An arrow sped past my face, cutting a lock of hair that hung on my cheek, and leaving a slight graze on my skin. I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and loaded it onto my bow. I released it and a second later, it hit a Goblin right in between the eyes.

"Dwarves!" Thorin shouted, "Get up! Goblin attack!"

I loosed another arrow and killed a Goblin who was getting ready to fire.

"Stupid, idiotic, ugly creatures!" I muttered under my breath. They were really starting to get on my nerves now.

"Rhoewia," Kili asked, "Can you get your Wolves to help? We are few against many!"

"I will try," I told him, "But don't forget: Us few are worth more than the whole Goblin army put together." I grinned and ran back inside to grab my horn which was on top of my pack.

Inside the cave, it was chaos. Dwarves were running about getting their weapons, and clambering over each other. When I finally got to the packs, I had seen at least four dwarves being squashed and six dwarves face-planting the floor. It would have been funny if it wasn't a life or death situation, and I had to try really hard not to laugh when Bombur fell over Dwalin and fell on Nori, who started yelling underneath him. I grabbed my horn from my bag, and climbed over the dwarves to get to the exit.

I eventually reached the darkness outside, and gasped as I saw the full view in front of me. From higher up, I could see hundreds of Goblins mounted on Wolves like they were horses. I knew that no matter what, we were going to die.

I brought my horn to my lips with shaking hands, and blasted down it three, long times. Just in case they hadn't heard, I blew once more, for luck if nothing else. I raced down the hill, and pulled my sword from its sheath.

Down below me, Fili, Kili, Thorin, Gandalf and a few other dwarves that had finally escaped from the cave were fighting the Goblins. Corpses lay strung on the floor, but as far as I could see, no-one I knew was hurt. From my right, dozens of wolves came racing from the edge of the forest; some I knew, and some I didn't. There were loads of them, young and old, small and big.

I got to the bottom and charged into the mass of Goblins. I sliced and ducked and dodged and chopped until my arms were sore with all the murder, and I was bruised all over. I killed Goblin after Goblin, for I don't know how long.

After fighting for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, Thorin and I got surrounded by a dozen or so Goblins, all snarled and drooling. The sight made my want to throw up, but I held it in – just.

"Back-to-back," Thorin murmured to me, and I sheathed my sword and pulled out my twin knives from my back.

I let out a breath of air. "Okay," I said, "We can do this!" _I hope _I silently added. The Goblins were closing in on us, getting so close I could smell their rancid breath.

"On the count of three…" Thorin said, "One… two…–"

"Seven!" I shouted cutting him off. Thorin shot me a confused look and then we lunged.

Goblin after Goblin attacked, and Goblin after Goblin got killed. My ears were filled with the sound of the clashing of metal upon metal, and screams of death. I could hear Thorin's heavy breathing, and my own heart beating in my chest. I felt the slight gust of air as one sword narrowly missed my face by a hair's breadth. My sweat dripped to the ground, making a pool around my feet. My knuckles were white with gripping the sword so hard, and my feet sore from moving position. My twin knives moved through the air so fast, they blurred and at one point, I lost sight of them completely. I knew that one wrong move could get me killed, yet I was strangely confident I would live to tell the tale. It was terrifying, and exciting at the same time.

A pile built up around our feet, as Goblins fell, and soon we couldn't move through the piles of bodies. There was an endless line of Goblins, and I feared it would never end.

Then, to the back of the cluster, I saw a strange creature, like no other I had seen before. He was around six feet tall, and his skin was white, with a blue tinge to it. He wore nothing on his chest, and because of this, six scars were visible, three on each side which me in the middle to make a 'V'. He had pointy ears, and his eyes were glowing blue. I recognised him, but I had never seen him before in my life.

Thorin saw me falter and followed my gaze, and his whole body seemed to stop. Two goblins realised this, as they suddenly leapt at him, and I had to throw my knives to save him.

"Thorin!" I shouted, my mind whirring as to why I had a bad feeling about this. He completely ignored me and started walking as though he was in a daze towards this stranger.

"Thorin!" I shouted again, and this time he gazed around.

"I have unfinished business." He said, before carrying on in his daze. I got out my bow and arrow and started to shoot at the Goblins who were going after Thorin. Why was he acting like this? And what was this 'Unfinished business'?

As Thorin got to the strange guy, they started fighting. I stared at him in shock. He was not seriously thinking about fighting him? This guy was like twice his size!

"Kili!" I shouted to the young dwarf who was helping the wolves take down a massive Goblin. "What is Thorin doing?" Kili turned around and shouted something to me that I didn't hear. "What?" I shouted back to him.

""I said get Thorin away from him! Azog will kill him!" He told me. So that was the Goblin's name: Azog. Bit weird, but never mind. I had to get Thorin away from him.

"THORIN!" I heard Fili shout, and turned to look at him. I froze. He was on the ground, and Azog was pointing his sword above his head, ready to strike. Time stopped, and it seemed Azog and Thorin were the only people in the world.

_**End of fight scene!**_

"NO!" I shouted, and something inside my clicked. I flung down my bow and pushed both of my hands out to the direction of Azog. A stream of flames leapt from my hands and straight into the Goblin, who roared in pain and left off. Now that I had started, I couldn't stop.

I saw the frightened expressions of the dwarves and Bilbo, all standing in a cluster. I sent a wave of flames towards them, creating a protective wall around them. After I had light up about half of the Goblins, I punched the ground, creating a tidal wave of soil and earth, and making more Goblins fall to the ground. I focused of the earth, and a giant crack appeared almost out of nowhere, a dozen or so more Goblins fell in, and I used the roots of the trees to pull the rest of the Goblins into the gaping hole. Using the rest of my energy, I created a tornado, sweeping away the dead bodies of the Goblins, and a massive wave of water to get rid of the flames that had spread to the ground.

Then, for the second time since I had first set eyes upon the dwarves, I slipped into the darkness that came for me.

_**Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please review! I really want to know if people like the story. CRITICISM WELCOME! And what did you think of the fight in Chapter 7? Please tell me!**_

_**I want to thank **__**Horserida**__** and **__**sanga14b**__** for their reviews! Also, ideas for the next couple of chapters would be helpful! XD**_

Chapter 8

I woke up in a white room. I was lying in a large bed, surrounded by plush feather pillows and soft blankets. The pale morning sun was streaming in from the high window, and the sound of cheerful birds filled my ears. For one blissful moment, I felt at peace. Then that moment ended.

I remembered the fight. The hundreds of Goblins and Wolves that had been slaughtered. The sound of ear-piercing screams as Goblins fell to the ground, never to get up again. The smell of rancid Goblin breath on my face, as rotten as the pigs my Papa used to own. The feel of my sword slipping out of my hands thanks to the sweat that ran down my body. The taste of the black air that choked my lungs, and left me no room to breathe. And the way my powers literally jumped out of my body, eager to be released – burning Azog, protecting the Dwarves, splitting the earth in two, dragging the Goblins down into the darkness, blowing away the dead bodies and clearing the ground of flames…

I jumped up. I had been about to fall back into a nightmare-riddled dream, something I could not afford to do. I had to find the dwarves, convince them nothing had happened. But what if they were already gone? Eager to get away from the freak who has harnessed the elements? _First thing first, _I thought, _where am I…?_

After wandering the halls for about ten minutes, I finally heard voices. Heading towards the noise, I found myself in a long room, facing Gandalf and an Elf. The Elf had long, dark brown hair, and I could tell from the atmosphere that he was very important.

As I entered, they both cut off their conversation and turned to look at me.

"Rhoewia," Gandalf said, a small smile lighting up his old face, "you are awake!"

"Yes," I replied, and cast a sideways glance at the elf. He stared back at me and I cleared my throat. "Um… Gandalf?" I asked, "Where are we? What happened? And how long have I been out?"

Gandalf chuckled, and so did the Elf. "You have a lot of questions, Rhoewia of the Pack," I opened my mouth to ask how he knew my name, but Gandalf raised a hand.

"Rhoewia," he said, "This is Elrond, Master of Rivendell," Elrond nodded in my direction but I just stared at Gandalf, confused. "As for your other questions, I have just told you we are in Rivendell, and you have been unconscious for three days. Today is the twenty-fifth," I nodded at him to go on. "And I do not know what happened. I was quite hoping you could tell me that."

I faltered, unsure of what to tell him. I could be honest, tell him about my powers, but then he might think I'm crazy. Or I could lie; tell him I had no idea what had happened.

"There is no point in lying," Elrond looked at me sternly, "we already know that the elements that were present were not the doing of any power of middle earth,"

"Of course they were!" I cried, "I did it!" I clamped my hand over my mouth. What was I thinking? They would lock me up for sure. Me and my big, stupid mouth!

"What exactly do you mean?" Gandalf said, raising a grey, bushy eyebrow.

So I told them. I told them about the time when I was little, when Papa had told me never to do it, and the hundreds of times I disobeyed him. I told him what had happened at the fight: my anger had taken over, and I had destroyed every last Goblin that was there.

After I had finished my story, Gandalf and Elrond had a hushed conversation. I could only catch little bits of it.

"But it cannot be!" Gandalf whispered to Elrond, "I myself have travelled to some strange places, but never before have I encountered something like this!"

"But there is no other explanation," Elrond replied. They stopped whispering as I edged closer, and turned to face me.

"What exactly do you know about your mother?" Gandalf asked in his deep voice.

I was shocked. My mother? What did she have to do with this? "Ummm…" I said, hesitating. I didn't really know anything about her. "Nothing, except she was the woman my – ahem – father had an affair with."

"You know absolutely nothing else?" Elrond asked, "Nothing about her home…?"

"I told you," I said, "I know nothing about her. If I did, I would tell you. Now what is going on?!" I was starting to get seriously annoyed.

"We do not know entirely, but we have our suspicions…" Gandalf told me.

"What suspicions?" I cried, glaring at them. I didn't care if he was powerful; he was getting on my nerves.

Gandalf shared a quick look with Elrond, and he nodded.

"You might want to sit down," Elrond warned me, "This might come as a surprise to you,"

He led me to a chair, facing a large window. I could see for miles around, and what I saw was beautiful. There were dozens of tall, elegant elves, gliding round, their robes swishing around their body. The buildings were just as mesmerizing as the elves; beautiful white building and a luscious green forest surrounding the valley.

Elrond coughed, and I reluctantly pulled my gaze away from the amazing scenery.

"So…?" I asked, urging him to go on.

"Rhoewia," Gandalf said, "The thing is, we have no idea who your mother is. But we do know who YOU are," he said.

I laughed nervously, "Err… good riddle," I told him, "But I already know who I am…"

"Do you know who you really are?" Elrond asked.

"Okay," I said, "Now you are just confusing me.

"Rhoewia, you are an Otherworlder," Gandalf said, "At least, master Elrond and I think you are, but we cannot be sure,"

"What is an Otherworlder?" I asked. This was just getting weirder and weirder.

"An Otherworlder is a being who comes from another place. There are millions of other worlds out there, and we are still trying to master the magic of travelling to them." Elrond told me.

"But I am not from another world," I told them, frowning slightly, "I am Thorin's sister!"

"YOU are not from another planet, but one of you family might be," Gandalf said.

I snorted. This was freaking me out. "Look, I am sorry, but you must be crazy, there are no other worlds! And anyway, who would have come from another world? Thorin? Yes, you definitely are crazy!"

"Rhoewia," Gandalf said slowly, "Master Elrond and I think that your Mother might have not been from this planet, which is maybe one off the reasons she is no longer."

"So… what are you saying?" I asked.

"The thing is Rhoewia," Elrond told me, "As you are from another world, you may not yet live very long,"

"What?!" I shouted, pushing back my chair and standing up, giving Elrond a menacing glare, "Just get to the point!"

"Rhoewia," Gandalf sighed, "the point is you are going to die very soon…"

_**So what did you think? Please review! Should Rhoewia die or miraculously live? Please tell me what you think! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey! XD So this chapter is another short one, but I think you might like the surprise at the end… :P Please review! Tell me what you think! Advice and criticism welcome **___

Chapter 9

"Rhoewia!" Thorin shouted from across the table, waking me up from my daydream.

"Huh?" I replied, rubbing my eyes. I was slouching back in my chair and had been staring at the 'fascinating table'. Not. "What?" I asked.

Thorin sighed. "I said, are you okay?" When I stared at him in confusion, he shook his head. "You have been staring at the table for fifteen minutes! Are you unwell?" He asked me.

"Yes, of course," I replied, "I am perfectly fine!" I managed a weak smile at him, and he looked at me with concern.

He was right, of course. I had been daydreaming, visualizing all the ways I was going to die. Would it be in fire? Or drowning? Or maybe a valiant heroes' death in battle…

"I think I will return to my room," I told him, "I am quite tired," I pushed my chair back and a wave of dizziness overcame me, make my head spin and causing my legs to give way under me.

Fortunately, Kili was right at my side and grabbed me before I could fall to the ground.

"Rhoewia!" Thorin cried, rushing to my side.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, looking up at Thorin, "Why are there two of you?"

"Gandalf! Oin!" Thorin barked, and the wizard and the dwarf came rushing quickly. "What is happening?" he cried.

"Gandalf," I whispered, "Is it happening?" It couldn't happen! Not yet!

I saw Gandalf glance at Kili, and saw the warning in his eyes he delivered at me.

"Gandalf?" Kili asked with a confused look in his eyes.

"She needs rest," Gandalf replied, and turned to Thorin.

"I will take her to her room, and watch over her," He said, "But I am afraid it may not be good…"

"What?!" Thorin shouted, causing all nervous chatter to stop. My vision started to go wavy again, and Kili's grip tightened around my waist. I looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes, and then the darkness overtook me.

When I woke, Gandalf was sitting by my side, his pipe in his mouth and his old eyes strained. My head was throbbing and I struggled to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said.

I glared at him, angrily. "Yes, well, I am not you, am I?" I told him, "Anyway, you did not answer my question!"

"Have you ever noticed anything different about you?" Gandalf asked.

I stared at him confused. "What?" I asked. That was not what I had expected.

"Like the way you have a strange sense of humour, and talk strangely?" He asked.

"Wow," I told him, "Thanks for pointing those things out for me!"

"That is because some of your blood is different, and you see things in a different light," he said.

"Okaaaay…" I raised an eyebrow, "Anyway, back to my questi–"

"I am not sure," he said, cutting me off, "It may well be, but I expected you to have longer,"

I sighed. So had I.

There came a knock from the big, oak door.

"Enter!" Gandalf cried, and I watched as Kili came in, glanced at me and then turned to Gandalf.

"I want to know what is going on," He said, and then turned to me, "You said to Gandalf before 'Is it time' and I want to know what that meant," he knelt beside the bed and stared into my eyes. "What is wrong?" he whispered.

I swallowed, and glanced at Gandalf. I wanted to tell him, as the look in his brown eyes told me that he was worried, but I also knew he would tell Thorin. Probably.

"If I tell you, promise me you will not tell Thorin," I said, and Gandalf nodded.

Kili looked at him, confused. "Why?" he asked.

"It will only worry him, and it may not happen…"I drifted off.

"Rhoewia," Gandalf said softly, "It WILL happen, there is nothing to be done." I sighed, knowing he was right.

"You can tell him," I told Gandalf, and he nodded.

So Kili sat in silence as Gandalf told him everything about me. How I am partly from another world, and that I was probably going to die.

"You can't die!" Kili shouted, and Gandalf and I both told him to shut up. Well, I told him to shut up, but Gandalf told him to _please be quiet!_

"I must go," Gandalf told us, "I must speak with Master Elrond about this matter, he might know what to do." And then he left the room.

Kili stood up and sat on the bed next to me. We sat in silence and heard the occasional dwarf shouting down the corridor.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," I told him. He glanced down at me and I felt myself blush. He looked so sad, that it was slightly attractive. I mentally shook my head.

"It is alright," he said, "Just promise me not to die too soon," he stood up and walked towards the door. As he reached it I called his name, and he turned around.

"Why don't you want me to die?" I asked, joking a little, "I mean, I thought I was a nuisance."

"No," he replied. "Mister Baggins is the nuisance," he smiled sadly. "And I do not want you to die because I think I love you…" And he walked out of the door, while I sat their shocked.

Then, making sure no-one was around, I did a little happy dance.

_Kerching! _I thought, and fell asleep.

_**So what did you think? Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is just a filler chapter for the finale! It is shorter than usual because I want to get to the last chapter as quickly as possible! Please review and tell me your thoughts on how the story should end! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**_

Chapter 10

When I woke up the next day, the dwarves were nowhere to be seen.

"They have gone on to the Misty Mountains," Gandalf told me, "And we are expected to catch up to them today." He held a map out to me, showing the trail that the dwarves were taking. "Unfortunately, I cannot go with you. I have research to do with Master Elrond, we must find out more about the Otherworlders,"

I nodded, and took the map, tracing the paths with my index finger. They would be about halfway there by now, I thought.

"Your belongings have been packed," Gandalf told me, "And you have food provisions to last for up to a week. On rations, it could probably last for two. Your weapons are on top of your pack, and Shadowhawk is already here waiting for you. All you need to do now is be on your way." He turned around.

"That's it?" I asked, "You are not going to say goodbye? Or even good luck? Wow, you must be miserable!" I laughed nervously. This was so unlike Gandalf.

"I shall not say goodbye, for that word is final," He told me, "Nor shall I say good luck, as I am sure you do not need it. You must be going, Rhoewia, if you are to be there soon!"

I sighed, grabbed my pack and weapons and then walked out of the tall door, waving a hand behind me. As Gandalf had said, Shadowhawk was already waiting for me, and I stroked his nuzzle, speaking calming words to him.

"Hey, boy," I said, "Where have you been? I have missed you!" Shadowhawk snorted, and tossed his mane, and I mountain him quickly. The pack on my back was heavy, so I took out my horn and attached it to my belt.

We raced out of the gates, leaving a trail of hoof prints behind us, and entered the forest. It was darker than usual, and unnerving. I took out my horn, and blew into it once. A minute later, Hunter and Forrest came slinking out of the trees, and they loped along my side for a while.

As the blazing sun started to set in the darkening sky, I pulled Shadowhawk over. We had been riding non-stop for hours upon hours, and as the sky got blacker, I decided to make a fire and eat. I collected some wood, and lit a fire, and Shadowhawk lay down, with me nestled next to him for warmth. Forrest was lying on my feet, and Hunter's head was on my lap.

I had searched in my pack and found some venison, and a water-skin of water. It had only taken me a couple of minutes to cook the food, and I gobbled it down in seconds. Forrest and Hunter had gone off to find food, and Shadowhawk had been grazing on some nearby grass. Now we were all settled, my eyes started to close, and I drifted into a deep sleep, my breathing matching that of Shadowhawks.

I awoke with a start in the night. I listened carefully, and heard shouts and cries coming from not-so-far away. I could hear a sound like rocks upon rocks, crashing and thumping together, and I am sure the cries were cries of the dwarves'.

The fire had burnt down, so I kicked the ashes into the soil and packed up my stuff. I jumped up onto Shadowhawk's back, and only then did I notice that Forrest and Hunter were gone. It didn't worry me though, as they came and went as they pleased.

We raced through the forest, and came to a narrow, rocky path, winding up the side of a jagged cliff. The cries had died down by now, but I was still worried. I dismounted Shadowhawk, and he took off quickly back into the trees behind me. Something had spooked him.

I ran along the narrow path for about fifteen minutes until I heard talking coming from nearby. I walked closer, and came to a little cave in the rock face. Peering inside, I saw Bilbo, and I almost shouted in excitement. I had found them! Bofur was talking to him, and he turned to me, surprise on his face. I was about to run to him, when the a gigantic crack opened up in the stone floor, and thirteen surprised dwarves and a screaming hobbit fell into the gaping darkness.

"Thorin!" I screamed, and just saw the smile on his face before he slipped into the hole…

_**Please review! What do you think? I will update as soon as possible!**_


	11. The End!

_**So, this is the final chapter! I might add and epilogue from one of the dwarves point of view, but I am still thinking about it. Please tell me what you think I should do! I want to thank everyone who has followed, reviewed, or put this as your favourite, as it is not bad for my first FanFiction! I hoped you liked the story, and please review on what you thought it was like!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Wolfhawk99 **___

Chapter 11

I lay on top of a rock, between hundreds of bones. My whole body ached from lying here, but I had no intention to move. I couldn't. Down there, in the damp, rancid caves were the dwarves and Bilbo, and I had to help them.

After witnessing the dwarves and Bilbo dropping like rocks down that horrid, gaping hole, i had called Scout, and sent him to Gandalf with a message in his mouth, which I had written with the ink I had in my bag and a feather I picked off the floor.

_Gandalf, _

_Dwarfs and Hobit in BIG trubble. Fel down hole in cave. Goblins down ther! Gonna tri to help them, but you shud hury! Cave is hard to mis, on the Misty Mountens path. Cum soon,_

_Rhoewia._

It was lucky my Papa had taught me how to write. Okay, maybe I couldn't spell very good, but hopefully it was easy enough to read. All those endless days spent stuck in the one room we had, learning the alphabet had finally paid off! Kind of.

After Scout had gone, I raced along the ledge, and found a small opening, just about big enough for me to squeeze through. It was very claustrophobic, but eventually, I made it. I positioned myself on a ledge overlooking the Goblin King's throne, and prayed that no-one saw, heard or smelt me.

From my perch, I could see everything that was going on. Thousands of Goblins were seated on ledges like mine, in a wide circle around the King. Big, small, ugly and extremely ugly were there, all waiting in anticipation for something. And I had a bad feeling that something was the dwarves.

In the middle of a large platform sat a throne, and on that sat the biggest, fattest and most disgusting creature I had ever seen. Seriously. He was over six feet tall, and had a huge belly on him that made him look pregnant. He had a ginormous chin – well, it was either a chin or a very weird beard – and a crown made of what looked like bones on his head. Not a good look.

At that moment, I heard shouts, and zoned in on one of the bridges that lead to the platform. I sighed in relief, as I spotted all the dwarves, and was thankful that they were still alive. _Just… _A voice in the back of my head whispered. I saw Thorin at the front, with the rest following him, and almost laughed out loud when I saw they were shouting abuse at the Goblins pushing and shoving them around. A smile formed on my face, but then one more look made my face go solemn. Where was Bilbo?

With a lot of protest, the Goblins eventually got the dwarves' weapons off them, and flung them to the floor. Thorin growled in frustration, which brought a smile to my lips. _Same old Thorin, _I thought.

As I was so far away, I could not hear what they were saying. What I could tell though, was that it wasn't good.

The next thing I know, a flash of light appears from nowhere, and Gandalf is standing on the opposite side of the vast cave, his arms and staff raised in the air.

"Grab your weapons!" He shouts to the dwarves, but all they do is stare at him.

"GRAB YOUR WEAPONS!" I shout at the top of my voice, scrambling out of the ledge and onto a larger platform. All eyes swivel to me, and then everything erupts.

The dwarves toss their weapons to one another, until each individual is armed to the teeth. As they start fighting the Goblins, I hear footsteps behind me. Turning around, I see a small Goblin, with the sharpest teeth ever.

"SBD," I mutter to myself, "Small but deadly," I reach for my knives on my belt, only to find them on the floor behind the Goblin. He grins evilly, and I realise they must have slipped out when I was lying down.

"Shoot," I mutter, realising my only escape is to jump. Off the ledge. Into the mass of Goblins. All probably trying to kill me. "Hear goes nothing!" I mutter, and take a massive jump of the ledge.

I fall down, down, down, until I crash into a tall Goblin. Luckily for me, he is now dead, and I am alive.

"Thanks!" I grin at the corpse and then dodge swords. I run to Thorin's side.

"I have no weapons!" I shout to him, over the loud screams and shouts.

"Ask Kili!" he replys, and pulls me to the side. A second later, an arrow pierces the air where I had been standing. "Now." He tells me, staring into my eyes.

"I'm on it!" I tell him, and weave my way to Kili who is fighting of three Goblins at once. I slip behind him and grab the knife on his belt. Slipping it out of the sheath, I turn to face three very smelly Goblins.

"Gag!" I say, while cutting one's throat. I turn to the next one, and stab it in the guts. It starts spewing up all over the place.

"Double gag." I mutter, and race of to help the rest of the dwarves. I faintly hear Kili shout thanks, but I am too busy keeping Goblins from slaughtering me.

Over the noise I hear Gandalf's voice. "This way!" he shouts, and the dwarves and I sprint off towards him. We run over an old, rope bridge, and over rotten planks of wood. Around us, towers tumble, and Goblins fall to their deaths. It is quite a cheery sight! I run quickly to catch up with Gandalf.

"What happened to the Goblin King?" I shouted over the noise, my feet pounding to the rhythm of my heart.

"Dead!" Gandalf replied, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "But it is not over yet," he told me, "There are thousands of Goblins in here wanting to kill us for murdering their King!"

"Wow, thanks!" I tell him, "I really wanted to know that!"

We cross yet another rope bridge, and then over a ladder lying on the floor. An arrow whizzes past my face, and I duck just quickly enough to have one whiz over my head. We jump on a platform tower, and Thorin cuts the ropes, causing us all to tumble. Planks of wood fall over us as we lay on the floor, and I quickly scramble out, scared that I would be squashed.

"Well," Bofur says, "It could've been worse!" And at that exact moment, the dead body of the Goblin King crashes on top of them. They all groan, and I try hard not to burst out laughing.

"Quick!" Gandalf cries, "We must hurry!"

As we race towards the maze of tunnels, I see Bombur at the back, struggling to keep up. I am afraid he could get hurt, so I sprint back to him.

"Bombur!" I shout, "Are you alright?" I clasp his sweaty back, and then realise that they must slow down, or something dreadful might happen to Bombur.

"Need… rest…" Bombur gasps and a plan hatches in my mind. I may not make it out, but I cannot let anything happen to him.

The rest of the dwarves shouted from the doorway out into the forest, telling us to hurry up.

"Good luck," I tell Bombur, and he looks at me, confused, as I swerve to the left, and into a clash of Goblins.

"Get out of here!" I shout to the dwarves, and through a slit in the mass of Goblins, I see the dwarves dragging Thorin and Kili out by their arms.

I slice and stab and slash and hack at the Goblins, until a sharp pain hits my chest. I look down to see a sword embedded there, and blood spilling out of the wound. The deep breaths turn into shallow gasps, and black dots cloud my vision. The last thing I hear is Thorin shouting my name, and then I exit Middle Earth.

_**So, what did you think? The story is finally complete! I am hoping on writing lots more, so please look out for more stories by me! I have had so much fun writing this, and knowing people like reading it makes it even better! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**_

_**BYE! :P**_


	12. Epilogue

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if you want a sequel, or if you think I should leave it like that! **___

Epilogue

Thorin collapsed onto the damp ground, his uneven sobs rattling his body. The sky was darkening, and soon the Goblins would be able to leave the horrible cave they called home, and would hunt himself and his friends down for killing their King. But he did not care. His sister, whom he had just been reunited with, was gone. Because of him. Because he was so wrapped up in himself and his hatred of he Elves that he had to leave Rivendell as soon as possible. Maybe, just maybe she wouldn't have died…

"Thorin?" Gandalf asked, approaching the grieving King under the Mountain. "I am afraid we must leave soon, we cannot delay. The sky is darkening, and the Goblins will be on our trail as soon as they possibly can,"

"What?!" Thorin shouted, jumping up and facing Gandalf, even though he was almost twice his size, "We cannot leave! We must at least have a burial! What about her body?"

Gandalf looked at Thorin in pity, which angered him even more. He did not want or need pity. "Thorin, we both know that there will be nothing left of her body. The Goblins would have burnt her."

Thorin knew this was true, yet he could not face it. He could see it all clearly; the look on her face as her eyes found his; the peace he saw in them and the shape of her sad smile; the way she fought until the very end.

He could not face it. He had watched his sister die, and did nothing about it. He had stood by and stared, shocked as to what she was doing. He looked over to Bombur, who had tears flowing down his face. He thought it was his fault for being so fat, but Thorin new the truth. Rhoewia had known what would have happened if she hadn't of done anything: they would all be dead. She knew the risk, yet was willing to take it. She loved the dwarves like her family.

Thorin stood, ignoring Gandalf's looks, and slouched over to Kili, who was crying silently, staring into the distance. He didn't look up as Thorin sat down on the rough terraine next to him. He had never seen Kili cry before. Never. His nephew's eyes were red and puffy, as though he had been sobbing his eyes out.

"Ahem," Thorin coughed. For the first time in his life, he felt nervous at approaching Kili, something he had never felt before. He and his nephew had always been close; he was like a father to Fili and Kili. To see him heartbroken like this tore him apart. All he had ever wanted was for his family to be happy. But his family also included Rhoewia…

"You know," Thorin said, tears welling up in his own eyes, "If she had the chance to change what had just happened, she wouldn't. She wanted it that way,"

Kili looked at him, the tears drying up. "I liked her, Uncle," he told Thorin, who nodded in return.

"I know," he said.

For the next couple of minutes, they sat in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was a peaceful silence. They could hear the cries of the other dwarves' but it didn't matter, as right now, they were both thinking back to happy memories.

_Her soul lives on,_

_Though her body is gone,_

_She will always be in our thoughts_

_She will travel to a place, _

_Where she will glide about in grace,_

_And she will be looked up to by everyone_

As Thorin sang the mesmerising song, Gandalf heard it, from about a hundred paces of him. The words toughed him, and he felt tears building up in his eyes, whether from sadness of their loss, or happiness of her freedom, he did not know. _She would have wanted this, _he thought; _she would have wanted to die a hero's death. _

Gandalf glanced around him, at the sorrowful dwarves emptying their hearts, and he knew that she could not be kept away from the people she had come to know as her family. She would return, whether as a spirit, or in a new form, but when she did return, only he would know. He was the only one who possessed this gift, but it Thorin truly knew her, as he said he did, then maybe he would know it was her too.

But one thing was certain: She would return!

_**THE END! Thank you soooo much for reading **____** I am sooo pleased at how many followers I got for my first story! **_


End file.
